Presently, decisions regarding the investment of capital in network infrastructure are made on an ad hoc basis resulting in the delayed purchasing and deployment of needed network resources. Frequently, such a delay causes network congestion when the predicted conditions giving rise to the need for additional network equipment actually occur in advance of the deployment date of such network resources. Additionally, such decisions are usually reactive instead of proactive and focus on current network constraints and activities rather than predictions and trends in network constraints and activities. Once decisions to invest in additional capital for a network are made, the process to implement such additional capital in the network is often cumbersome, disjointed, and inefficient.